


Couple Watching

by SharkGirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Couple Watching, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Getting flustered, M/M, People Watching, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Definitely not them.”Midorima glanced up from his book to see a couple arguing over which flavor of ice cream to get from a vendor. He sighed. “No?” he responded.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166144
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Couple Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I opened my tumblr ask box to requests for Valentine's Day fic prompts and this was one I received from @hyena--gun, who suggested my "current OTP doing some couple watching and guessing who’s actually going to stay together or who’s going to breakup?" mixed with a request for anything MidoTaka from @x-menfanatic  
> Thank you both and I hope you like it!!
> 
> Beta'd by my awesome sibling, JD~  
> Please enjoy!

“Definitely not them.” 

Midorima glanced up from his book to see a couple arguing over which flavor of ice cream to get from a vendor. He sighed. “No?” he responded.

“I give them a week, tops,” Takao replied with a little snort. “Oh, and then you’ve got those two.” He gestured with his chin toward a guy taking pictures of his girlfriend, who was posing beside the fountain.

Midorima rolled his eyes. “That’s not uncommon, Kazu.”

But Takao shook his head. “No, not that,” he explained. “He’s using her phone and she keeps getting messages.” He turned to face Midorima properly. “He’s not reading them, but it’s hard to ignore the truncated previews, ya know?” He gave a shrug and leaned against the back of the bench.

“And your Hawk Eye can read those from here?” Midorima questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

Takao laughed at that. “Oh, Shin-chan, you give me too much credit,” he said. “But no, I can’t.” He placed his elbow on the arm of the bench, lowering his chin to rest on his fist. “You can tell by his body language that they’re from someone he doesn’t like, though.” 

Midorima marked his page and crossed one leg over the other. “You don’t know they’re from other love interests,” he pointed out. “He could just be annoyed by her friends.”

Takao hummed. “Does that really make a difference, though?” he asked. “I mean, if he’s annoyed now…Oh!” Takao gasped, his eyes going wide. Midorima shook his head and went back to his book. “Those two are on their first date,” he whispered, though it wasn’t as quiet as he probably thought.

“You can tell?” Midorima turned to the next page before flipping back after realizing he couldn’t recall the last paragraph’s contents.

“Yeah, but I don’t think it’ll last, though.” Takao squished his cheek against his knuckles. “He keeps checking his phone and she hasn’t stopped staring at the guy selling flowers.”

Midorima scoffed. “Perhaps she’s hoping he’ll buy her some.”

Takao rubbed his chin. “Yeah, maybe…” He gave Midorima a sly smile. “But you didn’t see the way the flower guy was eying her,” he snickered.

“Honestly, Kazu.” Midorima finally gave up on his book. “Are there any couples here who you haven’t decided are doomed to break up in the near future?”

Takao sat up then, resting his elbows on his knees and lacing his fingers. “Yeah, there’s one.” 

Well, that was news to Midorima. He figured the other would laugh at him and point out a few more dates going wrong. “Oh?” 

“Yeah,” Takao replied, a smile curving his lips. “They’re sitting on a bench,” he said. “One hasn’t stopped talking since we got here, but even though the other looks like he’s ignoring him, he’s actually been paying attention.” 

Midorima frowned. He didn’t have Takao’s sharp sight, but he didn’t see anyone like that in the park. “Just how far away are they?” he asked.

“Pretty close,” Takao snorted. “In fact, he just finally put his book down. Not that he was reading it, anyway,” he continued. “He just brought it along because it’s--”

“Cancer’s Lucky Item,” Midorima finished for him. “Kazu...you--”

“Do you disagree?” Takao looked up at him, a faint blush on his cheeks. That was rare. He was usually pretty shameless. “I mean, about the couple not being doomed,” he clarified.

The corners of Midorima’s lips twitched as he fought the urge to smile. “I don’t disagree,” he said, ignoring the way his face grew warm. “In fact, I believe they’re quite compatible,” he went on. “They’ll probably get married one day.”

Takao sputtered and Midorima expected to turn and find him laughing. But instead, his boyfriend’s face was bright red. “Shin-chan,” he managed, glancing up at him with wide silvery eyes. “You’re really something.”

“Am I?” Midorima questioned, closing his book. “With your sight, I’m honestly surprised you can’t see it.” He stood up, leaving Takao behind on the bench. “Come, Kazu. I want to see if that cart has red bean ice cream.”

Takao stood up and nudged Midorima with his elbow. “I can see it,” he said and then flashed a wide grin. “You know what else I can see?” 

Midorima shook his head. 

“You treating me to ice cream.” Takao threw his head back with a laugh before bounding over to the cart, only stopping to wave back at Midorima, beckoning him over.

Well. Takao wasn’t wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, these two are so cute. I love them so much.  
> HAPPY EARLY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu any time on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com) or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
